Vanellope's Glitchy Journey 1 - Bakugan, Brawl !
by Pikapika-99
Summary: Summary is in the story. I'll translate my story to finnish. Rating is K but if in my story is too much teen thing i can change my rating to T.
1. Chapter 0 - Little Plot

**Plot**

****That story is very big adventure of six 8-9 years old Sugar Rush Characters from Wreck-It-Ralph Movie. Taffyta Muttonfudge, Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Candlehead, Gloyd Orangeboar, Rancis Fluggerbutter and naturally, Vanellope Von Schweetz. They going to the very big adventure through many games in consoles, online and - nedless to say - arcade games. In that story six kids meets many popular (and less popular) game characters around world.

(I improve my plot later)


	2. Chapter 1-1 - First Step of Long Way

_**PLOT**_ :

Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter goes to the picnic  
with Candlehead, Taffyta, Gloyd and Swizzle. They saw big door and they went  
in, door sucked children and they ended up to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.  
In the Bakugan-game mysterious guy told to the children one surprisingly  
fact. They are in Glitched Clock. When children moves to the other game,  
clock moves too. When clock is moved 2 times around, Vanellope and Co.  
coming back to the Sugar Rush. Vanellope and Rancis fall in love to each other.  
Same thing happens to the Candlehead X Gloyd and Swizzle X Taffyta.  
Come on with six Sugar Rush Characters and see their big adventure ! 6 Kids was going to another dimensions too in wi-fi and gaming. They are going to console games and Tv-shows too.

_**Chapter One - First Step of Long Way**_

Vanellope is 9 years old girl from Sugar Rush-game and she is now the president  
of Sugar Rush. But president's works are very difficult and Vanellope wants  
go to the adventure. Candlehead are crush on Gloyd. Taffyta are crushed on  
Swizzle and Vanellope are crush on Rancis. They all are going to walking today.  
But all other Sugar Rushers are racing. Now, story starts.

Rancis just said : "Why these walking times are always so boring !" Vanellope  
answered to a Rancis's question : "This time, we are going to the picnic. Maybe  
Stinkybrain are coming too !" Turbo are walks in the Candy street, but he`s walking very happily.

Vanellope asked from Turbo : "Turbo, why you are there and why you are so  
happy ?"

Turbo answered : "Because i'm on vacation and my game are renewed ! Now  
I playing in the Turbotime 2 ! Better graphics and new things. One level is in  
Hero's Duty-game and my glitch are fixed and I have girlfriend. My life is now  
so good !"

Vanellope and Taffyta are opened the carpet and the basket. Eating is started.  
All is very happily. One Cy-Bug is attacking to the children. Turbo said : "Naughty  
boy. Don't eat children, Buggie-Buggie ! But there is fresh toffee. Let`s go doggie ! "

All children saw the door in the tree.

Rancis was said like something boss : "Let's go in this door !" Gloyd and Swizzle  
are said at once : "Yes !"

Children was going in the door. Vanellope opened the door and door sucked  
the childrens. Two hours later they are wake up in the something other like  
dimension. There is something creatures.

Rancis said very happily : "Coolest and scariest picnic ever ! " Gloyd said : "That  
place is awesome !"

Children ran to another door. When door was opened, children are in big city.

Vanellope wondered : "Sweet mother of monkey-milk ! I never before visit in the  
big city !" "Wow", others said.

Kids walking in the big city and finds the mart. Kids are going to there and  
there are candies, drinks and very much weird balls.

Swizzle went to the cash and he`s asked from cashier : "What is that weird balls ?"

Cashier answered : "They are Bakugans. You can choose from six attributes,  
Pyrus, wind attribute. Aquos, water attribute. Haos, light attribute. Ventus,  
wind attribute. Sub-terra, Ground attribute and Darkus, darkness atribute."

Vanellope said to the other kids : "We're in Bakugan ! That's why Turbo are  
so happy ! Maybe he can conquer the Sugar Rush again."

In the Sugar Rush Turbo is going to the main memory and he`s hacking game  
again. But Vanellope`s and other five children's power lines can`t move  
from their boxes.

Turbo shouts : "Ten kids versus Six kids. I can catch these six kids very easily !"

All children bought eight bakugans. Cashier just said happily : "These bakugans  
are free ! Because today rookies can buy bakugans free until eight bakugans !"

All characters study their pockets. Vanellope found black bakugan. Rancis  
found brown bakugan. Gloyd found white bakugan. Swizzle found green bakugan.  
Taffyta found blue bakugan. Candlehead found red bakugan. They are going  
to the nearest net cafe.

Vanellope and Rancis was said from computer chair : "Vanellope's pocket-  
bakugan is Darkus Warius, Rancis`s pocket-bakugan is Tricloid, Gloyd`s pocket-  
bakugan is Haos Manion, Swizzle's pocket-bakugan is Ventus Leonidas,  
Candlehead's pocket-bakugan is Fortress and Taffyta's pocket-bakugan are  
Siege." Children are checking details of their bakugans.

Children are went out from the computer cafe. One blond boy with blue and white  
costume said to the Vanellope : "Hey ! Who you are, rookie ? "

Vanellope answered : "Schweetz, Vanellope Von Schweetz, from Sugar Rush."

Boy is become very angry : "Are you gone Turbo !?"

Vanellope told to the boy : "We are went to the picnic in Sugar Rush world. We  
are seen door and we are going to it."

Boy are said : "Oh ! Portal Doors. Bakugans are always make up Trick Doors and  
hey ! I`m Marucho !"

Vanellope laugh : "Is you'r name Maru-Maru ! Bwahahahahahahahaa !"

Rancis just said : "Nevermind. Vanellope is just little bit, different. His best friend  
is "Stinkybrain" for Vanellope !"

Marucho answered : "Okay i 'll say one joke too. What everyone loves eat ?"  
"What ?", Vanellope asked. Marucho said : "All loves to eat "schweetz" !"  
Children laughed to Vanellope. Vanellope laughs too and said : "You are  
fun !" Rancis jokes too : "What happens when combines Marucho and cat.  
Combination is Marucat !  
Then, Preyas jokes too : "Why there is so hot ? Because when Candlehead  
is angry, she can be very hot ! Children laughed little bit to Candlehead.

After hours laughing Marucho asked from Vanellope : "Are you rookie ?"  
Vanellope was said : "Yes, we all are rookies. Are you rookie Maru-maru ?"  
Marucho answered : "Um... In a sense. But can we battle Vanellope ?"  
Vanellope answered : "Okay ?" Battle starts.

Marucho advised : "Three heavy cards are gate cards what you have now ! Colors  
is Gold, Silver and Pronce (Copper). Ability cards are aerated cards. Colors are  
Black, Red and Green." You have three bakugans..." "I know !", Vanellope  
said very bored voice. Vanellope shouted : "Gate card set ! Bakugan brawl !  
Darkus Serpenoid, stand !" Marucho shouted : "Gate card set ! Bakugan Brawl !  
Aquos Juggernoid ! Stand !"

Battle computer said : "Players : Marucho Marukura and Vanellope von Schweetz !  
Serpenoid's power : 3-2-0 Gs ! Juggernoid's power : 3-3-0 Gs"  
Gloyd said : "Look at that battle ! We can learn something from this !"  
Vanellope made her move : "Ability card, activate, Fourth Dimension !"  
Battle computer was said : "Darkus Serpenoid's powers : 4-0-0 Gs. Aquos  
Juggernoid's power, 2-9-0 Gs !"

Marucho was said very surprised voice : "Are you Darkus-brawler ?"

Vanellope answered : "Yes I am, but not bad one, Maru-Maru !

Marucho made his move : "Ability Card Activate ! Aquos Surf !" Battle computer  
was said : "Juggernoid power are now 3-9-0 Gs." Vanellope made her  
move : "Gate card open !" Game computer was said : "Serpenoid`s powers,  
5-5-0 Gs, Juggernoid`s powers, 1-9-0 Gs ! Serpenoid beats Juggernoid.  
All Vanellope`s used cards are coming back to the Vanellope's hands !

Marucho shouts : "Bakugan Brawl ! Aquos Falconeer, Stand !" Vanellope  
shouts : "Bakugan Brawl ! Darkus Saurus, Stand !" Battle computer  
was said : "Saurus's powers, 3-5-0 Gs ! Falconeer's powers, 3-4-0 Gs"  
Vanellope shouts : "Ability card activate ! Rapid Darkus !" Serpenoid  
became to the arena. Serpenoid and Saurus was defeat Falconeer.

Vanellope was said : "Now i know how to play bakugan ! Gate card, Set !" Marucho was  
said to the Preyas : "Preyas, you are my only hope !" Preyas was said : "Okay !  
The little girl neads boy bakugan to here." Marucho threw Preyas to arena.  
Vanellope laughed : "Okay, you choose Preyas ? But i choose my guardian  
bakugan ! Bakugan, Brawl ! Darkus Warius, stand !" Battle Computer  
said : "Darkus Warius's powers, 3-5-0 Gs ! Aquos Preyas's powers, 5-0-0  
Gs !"

Marucho made his move : "Ability card activate ! Blue Stealth !" Battle  
Computer was said : "Preyas's powers, 7-0-0 Gs !" Vanellope wondered : "How  
could you ?" But Vanellope thought : "I have one more Ability Card and my  
gate card !" Vanellope shouted : "Gate card open !" Battle Computer was said :  
"Preyas's powers and Warius's powers are reversed !" Marucho said : "What ?  
You changed power levels !" Vanellope shouts : "That's Darkus Warius's gate  
card's effect ! Ability card Activate ! Darkness Hammer !" Battle ends. Preyas  
flew to the wall.

All other Battle Brawlers was coming unto Marucho. Dan said : "Are you  
okay ?" Marucho answered : "Candy go-cart girl defeats me in the battle !  
Darkus Warius are so strong !" Vanellope said to the Warius : "We did it !"  
Warius answered happily : "Thank's Vanie ! Darkus bakugans are the strongest  
of the all bakugans, but darkus bakugans are most unpredictablest too. Some  
Darkus bakugans are infected their dark powers to the owners but i don't do it !  
Let's go partner !" "Okay", Vanellope said happily. Rancis said : "Oh, Battle Brawlers !  
I remember you from your Sugar Rush visit." Runo said : "Are you Sugar Rushers ?  
Why you are gone turbo ?" Taffyta said : "Not your busi..." Candlehead  
calmed Taffyta : "Relax Taffyta ! We are went to the picnic and we saw one door.  
We're went in and now, we are there !" Dan said : "Okay, we can tell you  
some tricks what are very useful for rookies !"

While in the dark place on the town Turbo, Masquerade and Marduk (From  
Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game) are in the little alley. Turbo said : "I just want  
you destroy Vanellope and her friends and get it to me !" Marduk shouts  
angrily : "Why we bring just little girl ! Dan are more valuable than one little girl !"  
Turbo shouts : "Let's battle !" Battle starts. Turbo shouts his Cybug-bakugan.  
Masqueraid and Marduk are threw their all bakugans in the game !  
Turbo shouts meanly voice : "Fusion Ability Card Activate ! Cyber Virus !"  
Arena exploded and Marduk and Masquerade flew to the wall !  
Turbo said quietly : "That's why !"


	3. Chapter 1-2 - Night in the 5-star hotel

Vanellope, Rancis and others continued their bakugan journey. Rancis and  
Vanellope went hand in hand.

Rancis said : "Where we are going ?"

Vanellope answered : "We are going to the raise our bakugan points !"

Rancis asked : "Why ?"

Vanellope answered : "We are need points if we want  
to go to the Bakugan Tag Team Championships."

Rancis said happily : "My Tri-  
cloid is rare because it's Subterra/Darkus-hybrid instead Subterra/Haos-hybrid"

Big boy took Vanellope's and Rancis's bags and boy was said : "This bags is mine  
if you lose in bakugan battle ! What is in there ! 2-Love letters ! They read :  
"Vanellope, lovely girl and one dynamite gal, and "For the boy what i love  
most in the world, for Rancis !" Vanellope and Rancis flushed.

Big boy said : "Oh,  
thousands of dollars money and four more love letters.

They read : "My cute  
candle of love. That is for you, Candlehead, my sweetie. Best regards, Gloyd O."

Big boy said : "Get these stupid love letters but i own your moneys !"

Gloyd readed his letter from Candlehead : "The sweetest pumpkinboy ever !  
From Candlehead to Gloyd O."

Taffyta readed her letter from Swizzle :  
"My strawberry of love, From Swizzle." Swizzle reads his letter from Taffyta :

"I just love you so much ! From, Taffyta !". Children flushed.

Big boy was  
said : "No more love letters ! Let's battle, if you lose, your moneys is mine.  
If you win, you get your moneys back. Battle is 2 vs 2 !"

Battle started. Big boy threw his bakugans Vanellope and Rancis shouts : "Bakugan brawl ! Warius and  
Tricloid, stand ! Double ability card activate : "Darkus Hammer and Subterra  
Impact !" All big boy's bakugan was destroyed an big boy runned and he  
shouted : "Mama !" Rancis laughed : "What a coward !".

One piece of paper  
came with the wind and Vanellope readed letter : "Hotel Suite for six  
in the Luxushotel-minigame !"  
Rancis said : "Let's go !"

Two Turbos in blue costumes go to the big hall and there is very strong Grim  
Reaper. Grim said : "Are you destroyed Vanellope ?" One of Turbos said : "No,  
we dont ! But we tried. Masquerade and Marduk try destroy Vanellope too."  
Grim shouts angrily : "Kill that little girl and get her body to my hands ! NOW !"  
One of Turbo's said : "Okay ! We're destroyed Vanellope in Tag Team Tournament."

Rancis and Vanellope went to the hotel.

Rancis said : "Now is coming the best night ever ! Where restaurant we go ?"

Vanellope said : "Tickets includes  
buffet-dinner and there we are going !" Candlehead and Gloyd went to the  
buffet. Taffyta said : "Let's go to the buffet. I want luxury table !" Swizzle  
said : "Okay..."

In the buffet Rancis said : "For a change is a nice to eat salty dinner. Not  
always chocolate porridge or candy dessert."

Vanellope said : "That's nice  
to eat salty meal but why you bullying me so much in the past."

Rancis said : "It's Turbo's fault. He's deleted our memories and almost your  
codes too but he's now killed by Ralph. But now, can we just spend good  
night." "Okay", Vanellope was said."

Rancis and Vanellope went to the jacuzzi with 2 drink glasses. Vanellope  
said : "I've never been in the jacuzzi. I love vacations ! Especially with  
friends like you."

Rancis said : "Thanks. I like you too. Vanellope,  
in the 11.00 p.m. in the arena is Bakugan Gaming Celebrations and the best bakugan  
players gets 25 000 Bp : s what is quarter of points what we needed to Bakugan Tag Team Tournament.  
Vanellope said : "Okay, let's go. But can we go to get some drinks after  
Celebrations." Rancis answered happily : "Okay ! But we can meet something  
famous characters in the Celebrations. In the guest list are Bowser from Super Mario,  
Sonic and Eggman from Sonic, Felix and Ralph from Fix-it-Felix Jr.  
Pikachu and Donkey Kong is coming too.

"Stinkybrain and Snippet is playing Bakúgan in the celebrations ?", Vanellope wondered.

Rancis answered and smiled : "Just relax ! We are in the journey, we are enjoyed  
in the journey, come on Vanellope, let's go."

In the Bakugan-gaming door there are very big queue. There are Bowser,  
Pikachu, Pac-man and all game characters who is want trying brand-new  
game, Bakugan. In the big queue, there is Ralph and Felix in the middle of  
queue.

Felix said to Ralph : "Ralph, this time, don't ruin the parties. Are you remember  
our 30th anniversary. You just wrecked my home and cake and antagonized  
Gene."

Ralph said : "Okay ! I don't ruin this celebration."  
Calhoun is in the last of the queue and said quietly : "I smell problems !"

Vanellope and Rancis are in the Celebration Hall. Rancis said : "What we are  
doing in there ?"

One guy said loudly voice : "Ladies and Gentlemen ! In the  
Bakugan Celebrations are very big tournament after the Tutorial Video what  
teaches how you play Bakugan. Who don't know how to play bakugan can  
go to the check the tutorial video !"

All characters went to the Tutorial  
Video Room. Only Rancis, Vanellope, Taffyta, Swizzle, Candlehead and  
Gloyd.

All others came from Tutorial Room and tournament starts. Vanellope's first  
opponent is that boy who wants our moneys in the city. Boy said : "My name  
is Shuji and you are defeated, now !" Vanellope said : "That you are said  
in the city but you just cried and shouted : MAMA !" Shuji is very angry  
and he said : "This time, little foolish girl, I gonna defeat you !"

Five minutes later, Shuji said : "Damn little girl ! I lose !" After that he is running  
from hall and Rancis's battle starts with Akira. Ten minutes later Akira went  
from the hall.

Ralph and Felix won their battles too. There is many many opponents  
in the tournament. One guy said to the microphone : "Ladies and Gentlemen, there  
are 16 players left from 512 players and they are : Vanellope Von Schweetz,  
Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Candlehead, Wreck-It-Ralph,  
Fix-It-Felix Jr. , Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Dan Kuso from Bakugan,  
One of Turbotwins from Turbotime, Pikachu from Pokemon, Taffyta Muttonfudge and  
Masquerade from Bakugan !" Final battles starts.

Vanellope is battling with Pikachu. Pikachu threw Haos Fear Ripper to the  
arena. Vanellope is starting with Serpenoid. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt  
to Fear Ripper. Battle Computer said : "Fear Ripper's power is rised to  
5-0-0 Gs." Vanellope used her ability card and Serpenoid defeats  
F. Ripper. Pikachu threw bakugan named Reaper and Vanellope  
used her new Reaper too. Vanellope shouted : "Ability card activate !  
Dimension 4 !" Fear Ripper sucked to the darkness portal and Fear  
Ripper goes back to the Pikachu. Pikachu threw his last bakugan  
what is Laserman. Vanellope threw her Darkus Warius and she  
shouted : "Ability Card Activate ! Darkness Hammer !" Darkus  
Warius destroyed Laserman with his big hammer and battle ended.

Rancis defeated his opponent Gloyd and after two rounds there are only  
four players. Rancis, Vanellope, Turbotwin and Masquerade .

Man said to the  
microphone : "You four finalists, you are battle finals with Tag-team-system.  
Teams are Rancis F. and Vanellope V. S. versus Masquerade and Turbotwin.  
Battle is 3-way-battle. Team who gets 2 winning points first in battle, wins !"  
Battle starts.

Masquerade shouts : "Bakugan Brawl ! Hydranoid ! Stand !" Turbotwin  
shouts : "Bakugan Brawl ! Unknown CyBug, Stand !" Rancis  
and Vanellope threw their bakugans to the arena. Battle Computer  
said : "CyBug's powers, 7-0-0 Gs, Hydranoid's powers, 4-5-0 Gs,  
Warius's powers, 3-5-0 Gs and Tricloid's powers, 5-0-0 Gs !"  
Rancis said when weird card dropped to his hands. Rancis said : "Ability  
card activate, Fusionator !" Tricloid was become the legs of Warius and  
TurboTwin said : "Okay little foolish girl ! I can combinate my bakugans too !  
Ability card activate, Fusionator !" Turbotwin's and Masquerade's bakugans  
are unified. Battle computer said : "Duo Warius's powers, 8-5-0 Gs, Hydra  
Cybug's powers, 1-1-0-0 Gs !" Turbotwin said meanly voic : "Fusion ability card activate !"  
Battle computer said : "Cybug's powers, 2-0-0-0 Gs, Warius's powers,  
5-0 Gs !" Rancis and Vanellope shouted : "Gate Card Open !"  
Computer said : "Powers are changed !" Vanellope shouted : "Ability Card  
Activate ! Darkness Hammer !" Game Progress is 1-0.

TurboTwin said's : "Well, well, well Vanellope, my master said you are good  
and he is right but now I play with hard stakes ! Bakugan Brawl ! Cybug  
again stand !" All others threw same bakugans what are been in the previevous  
round and combinate them. Masquerade said to TurboTwin : "This time, I'll  
take care of that little foolish girl ! Double Ability Card Activate ! Gate  
Card Open !" Battle computer said : "Cybug's powers, 2-7-3-5 Gs,  
Warius's powers, 1 Gs !" Cybug destroys Warius and game progress is  
1-1 but all Ability and Gate cards are back.

All other threw same bakugans what are been in the first round and combinate  
them again. TurboTwin said : "6-ability card activate !" Masquerade's and  
Turbotwin's cards shines and Turbotwin's and Masquerade's bakugan team's powers are 7500 G-powers and battle  
is 4-way battle with Cybug, Masquerade's Reaper, Warius and Vanellope's  
Saurus. Rancis said to Vanellope : "Van, you get your Rapid Darkus, use it !"  
Vanellope shouts : "Ability Card Activate ! Rapid Darkus !" Rancis's Terrorclaw  
came to the arena and battle altered to the 3 vs 2 battle. Rancis shouts : "5-  
ability card activate !" Rancis's and Vanellope's bakugan team's powers are 8000 G-powers.  
Vanellope and Rancis won the tournament. Masquerade and Turbotwin escaped.  
Judge said : "Ladies and Gentlemen ! Winners are Vanellope Von Schweetz  
and Rancis Fluggerbutter ! Their price is 50000 Bakugan Points !" Vanellope  
said happily : "Thanks !" Vanellope and Rancis went to the hotel room.

Rancis said happily to the Vanellope : "That tournament is awesome !"  
Vanellope wondered one thing in tournament : "But who sent TurboTwin from  
Turbotime if Turbo is death in beacon years ago and why TurboTwin's bakugan  
is like CyBugs what we seen in the Sugar Rush years ago." Ralph and  
Felix came to the Vanellope's and Rancis's room. Ralph said : "Congratulations  
for winning place. I was eighth and Felix are seventh in the tournament."  
Felix said happily : "We have 25 000 points. Calhoun was the eleventh in tournament.  
Her type is Darkus. My and Ralph's type is Subterra. But now ! We gonna have  
party !" Calhoun came to the Vanellope's room too and parties on Vanellope's  
room starts.


End file.
